undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:KnowledgeProspector/Writing Contest 2 - Characters Part 3!
Hey folks. KP the admin here. As the one to post last, this will be the third and final batch of characters. Check it out. The Writers NAGILLUM Acz56 Dixonlovessquirrels AlVan Maxwestt Quick Reminder The contest's objective is: Write a one-issue story in the day of the life of your assigned character. These characters I'm giving you all are yours to write; I'm just here to help you start. I leave it up to your discretion as to how you're going to write them. Don't forget, there's no word limit. Be creative!!! Characters Themselves! NAGILLUM Name: Rufus Middelton Age: 61 Background Info: Rufus is an African-American, overweight grandfather of one. He enjoys blues music, and shouting at his young neighbors. Of course, things couldn't get any worse when he found himself stuck with his one and only grandchild, Blake. The son of his daughter, Blake was the only person he could save when the rest of his family perished. Now wifeless, daughterless, and stuck with a child, Rufus is finding it extremely difficult to survive his remaining days. He's been trying to go on with his grandson several months into the apocalypse, barely scraping by with the sudden decline of food. He never liked his grandson, or kids for that matter. He only liked himself. What choices will he make next? Supporting Characters (OPTIONAL): Blake, his grandson, aged 7. Extremely energetic, highly naive. Acz56 Name: Reeve Gomez Age: 31 Background Info: Reeve found it extremely difficult to live most of his life. Born in a highly conservative town, Reeve was always taught the "ideal American way." Forced to be Americanized, much like his Latino parents and older brother, Reeve had to learn to contain his homosexual tendencies. But it was much too difficult; he couldn't reject his own feelings, his way of life. He struggled to contain his sexuality until by the age of 17, when he was found kissing his friend, a teenaged boy. He was disowned by his family, his own town, even if he tried pleading with them. He had to leave, and start a life for himself, at a young age. After years of struggles, he found his niche in New York, after ten years of hard work. There he met his boyfriend, found his job at a television station, and his new home, an apartment. Things went well for years, until one faithful day, when the apocalypse happened. Reeve was torn away from his former life, thrown into survival. The only thing he managed to keep from his former life was his boyfriend. Now left to fend for themselves, Reeve looks to continue living, a week into the apocalypse. Supporting Characters (OPTIONAL): James, a 33-year-old Caucasian man. Dixonlovessquirrels Name: Patrick Cornwallis Age: 11 Background Info: Born in a rich family, Patrick never had struggle most of his life. He looked up to his parents, taking in their privileged, sophisticated, and self-absorbed ways. Patrick tends to think lowly of his friends, and any others whom are not as rich as he is. He gets whatever he wants, whenever he wants. A definition of a sheltered boy with warped views. Patrick found it logical to hide behind his mansion when the apocalypse came. Side by side with his parents and the mansion's staff, Patrick feels safe behind the walls. He refuses to come out, as he thinks everyone but them became part of the undead. He has also been more ornery of his maids and butlers, ordering them around with more attitude. He feels that if he waits this out, things will come back to normal. It's been at least two weeks, and they aren't dead yet. Supporting Characters (OPTIONAL): Maids and butlers of the mansion, and his parents. AlVan Name: Haley "Minx" Gaffer Age: 24 Background Info: Haley's forgotten how she got into this business; was it her mom, or her choice? She likes to believe it's her choice, because she somewhat enjoyed it, no matter how bad it got. She went into the "Call Girl" business at the ripe age of 18, never looking back since then. She figured that a young, blonde white girl would make it in easily; and she expected right. She only cared about the money she made, and the "pleasure" she'd get at certain instances. She never wanted to know her clients; men ranging from middle-aged, to "straight old." They were all the same to her. She's had a few bad experiences, some she never wants to remember. How she gets these clients, she doesn't know; she thinks it has to do with her boss. Things were to change when, one day, she met with an extremely pale, sickly client. She's seen clients like this before; sick, but desperate. But he was different. He suddenly faints, when they were in the middle of getting ready. She tries to wake him up, but to no avail. The man was dead, succumbed to his illness. Her night becomes worse when, while calling for room service, the man stands back up. He tries to attack her, but her repulsiveness to him kept him at a distance. She had to run, straight out of that hotel. She had to explain to her boss that it wouldn't work. But she is quickly met with the sight of apocalypse, people attacking each other in the streets. She knew this day was unusual. She knew something was going to be wrong. She just didn't expect it. Maxwestt Name: Oliver Yveny Age: 43 Background Info: As a man of Haitian decent, Oliver was a tough, hard-working man. He took after his dad, whom taught him to keep working hard, until he can live a good life. He learned that he had to do whatever he can, selfish choice or not, to make it far. And make it far, he did. Now a manager of an insurance company in the United States, Oliver is close to his goal. He has a loving wife, a young boy, and a girl. As much as he loves his family, work has to come first. He has been detached to them, until the apocalypse entered his life. Forced to come together, Oliver and his family had a rough month trying to survive. Their ordeal gave them a chance to connect, but Oliver pushed it away; he had to focus on surviving. Now having more time to interact, Oliver continues to struggle reconnecting with them. Their lack of trust has made it hard for him to become the leader of his family. After many long years, he can care less; survival will always come first. He is ready to put his family aside, if it means survival. There's a new goal he aims to work towards now. Supporting Characters (OPTIONAL): His wife, son, and daughter. GOOD LUCK!! Good luck writing. For any questions/concerns, leave it in the comments and I'll answer them. Category:Blog posts